


all the stupid things i’d like for us to share

by kittytehkiller



Series: bandom [8]
Category: Pencey Prep, The Used
Genre: (Very Slight), 2000s, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Height Differences, M/M, Pet Names, Semi Rare Pair, Simp Jepha, Sort Of, Sweet, Teasing, if you’re into those kinks go away, not baby boy in a creepy kink way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytehkiller/pseuds/kittytehkiller
Summary: in which frank loves romantic corny bullshit, but he won’t admit that to anyone but his bf, jepha
Relationships: Jepha Howard/Frank Iero
Series: bandom [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205792
Kudos: 2





	all the stupid things i’d like for us to share

god, jepha loved frank. he was jepha’s baby boy, his unsafe safe place in the form of a boy, and there were so many things about him that jepha was in love with.

the way he looked on stage with pencey prep, jumping and screaming. he was, jepha thought, like a wildfire in those moments, uncontainable and beautiful. frank would have teased the hell out of him if he had known jepha saw him like that, but he would have secretly loved it, and jepha would have been able to tell, too, thanks to the subtle sparkle in his eyes.

that was another thing about frank that jepha loved: his secret softness. he was just as romantic and cliched as everyone else, deep down, although he would never let it show. not to anyone but jepha.

jepha loved the way frank looked after a show, with smudged makeup and a flushed face. he loved how they could light-heartedly tease each other, jepha about frank’s height (although he wasn’t even a full head shorter than jepha), frank about how soft for him jepha was. jepha never tried to deny that.

frank had recently dyed his hair blonde and black, just like jepha’s (although frank’s was more evenly split between the two colours, whereas jepha’s had a bit more black than blonde in it). he had come up to jepha, grinning, with his new dye job, proclaiming that “we match now!”, and god damn it, jepha loved this boy so fucking much.


End file.
